Read with Me, Dance with Me
Read with Me, Dance with Me is a Barney Home Video that was released on VHS and DVD to stores on April 8, 2003. It was re-released as ''Barney's Book Fair'' on July 14, 2009. Plot Read with Me (All Booked Up) The kids are holding a book drive to collect more books for the caboose's library. But because Baby Bop can't read yet, she can't learn any of the stories. With a little help from Barney and the kids, they act out the stories for Baby Bop. They even decide to make their own books! Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet!) Barney's old friend Min visits the park and helps BJ realize that all kinds of dancing are fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Min (Pia Manalo) (Guest Appearance) ﻿ Song List Read with Me #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun! #The Baby Bop Hop #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Woman Who Flew #The Rocket Song #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #What Shall We Make Today? #When the Circus Comes to Town Dance with Me #Old King Cole #Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? #You Might Like Something New #Happy Dancin' #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #Dino Dance #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #I Love You Bonus Music Video #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) Trivia *In the music video of The Dino Dance, Dean Wendt's voice replaced Duncan Brannan's original voice for Barney. *None of the cast or crew from "Come on Over to Barney's House" was credited, despite a clip being used at the very end, as previously stated. *This is Min's last appearance. *Sarah wears the same shirt in A Perfectly Purple Day. *In "Dance with Me", Happy Dancin' returns after not being used for 6 years since the 1997 Barney home video Barney's Adventure Bus. *The episode "Dance with Me" is also on the episode video Dance with Barney. *This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by name. In "Dance with Me", After BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop and the children not to laugh, he comes out wearing a tutu. and after Barney says that he is wearing it, he says "Yeah! Baby Bop says that Ballet dancers wear tutus". *Mario wears the same shirt in On Again, Off Again and It's Showtime!. *The second kids in this video (Sarah, Kami, and Nick) also appeared in A Parade of Bikes (with Mr. Boyd from Season 7) and At Home in the Park (with Tony from Season 8). *The first kids in this video (Angela, Mario, and Whitney) also appeared in Three Lines, Three Corners (with Kami from Season 7) and Here Kitty, Kitty! (with Tony from Season 8). Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Third Generation Home Videos Category:Season 8 Videos Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:2003 Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Barney Home Videos